Cold
by Shan-Kun
Summary: This is a new series! I decided to make it one story instead of uploading them in different ones or whatever..so in other words, more to come! mostly rated to be safe...read at your own risk. R
1. Car problems

_Bwuahahahahah! This is what happens when I wake up cold!_

_Kurama: I could've warmed you up...no pun intended._

_I know...and you did :3 -snuggles closer- but I still got this in my head! XD_

_Izaya:: -snickers- and here was me thinking you'd wait till the other promised smut would come out~_

_Delic: Shan! How come I haven't appeared in any one shots or anything? D:_

_um...good question. :3_

_Shizuo: Oh dear..._

_Skaya: -hides behind Izaya-_

_-laughs evily- anyway, I woke up really cold and slightly irritated. And bam two plot bunnies for smut. :3_

_Sorry it's short and barely any dialogue...but I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!_

* * *

I can't believe this is happening.

At least it waited till school was out...though that's not really good either because I'm due at the flea's in a few...

I sigh and get in my now heatless car. I don't even know how it even went out. But it did.

This is why I never let people borrow my car or even play in it if I'm not around.

New years present: money to get it fixed.

I sigh again, and drive off into the cold.

_-30 minutes later-_

I arrive at Izaya's. I practically ran into his apartment complex, shivering. I got into the elevator and went to the fifth floor, where he lived.

I went to his door and basically banged on it.

He opens five minutes later.

"Ska-Chan.~ My my you look like a frozen skaicle~"

I swat and glare at him, missing of course.

" . ."

He chuckles, but moves aside so I can go in.

And he doesn't have the heat on! Is he trying to make this winter wonderland or something?

"Aren't you cold?"

He chuckles and shuts the door, locking it.

…..Did I just see a creepy grin on his face?

He walks over to me, and wraps arms around me from behind. I lean into him, noticing he's rather warm than cold.

"Not quite, but I can most certainly help you feel the same.~"

Before I know it, his hands are underneath my shirt, cupping me and grinding against me.

I moan and shiver at his warm hands

soon there's a mouth on my neck, and my head rolls back as he sucks on that particular spot on my neck.

He always knows what spots to get, even the first time...

He starts to massage me, and sucks even harder.

I never knew my voice could reach an entire octave higher than usual.

"I see you agree this is a nicer way to keep someone warm~"

I shiver and blush at his words.

In the next few minutes, I'm on his bed, and he's on top, still grinding against me.

I moan loudly and arch my back to press into him.

He shivers, and whispers lowly into my ear.

"Mmm~ you're still nice and cold~ perhaps I should warm you up now~"

"I thought that's what you were doing already?!"

"Not quite~"

Soon afterwards, my clothing is randonmly thrown on the floor, followed by his.

I'm nearly screaming his name.

One hand on my hip. The other on my thigh, lifting it. His hips meet mine at every thrust, never missing.

He starts going even harder, making me scream his name.

I'm basically clawing up his back, leaving red wisps where my fingers travel.

We continue like that for another ten minutes, then he leans down and whispers into my ear.

"If you come, you'll be completely warmed up~ so come for me Ska-Chan~"

He nips sharply at one of the many hickeys left on my neck. I scream his name, and arch my back to press into him, trembling. He also comes, nearly yelling my name.

I pant, blushing and turn over on my side after he let go of my thigh.

I realize...he was right.

I'm warmed up now.

I feel his hot breath against my ear after this thought.

"Oh~ we're not done yet, Ska-chan.~ you're only half way warm.~"

I turn the brightest shade of red.

Is he crazy?!

Well, of course he is. He's Izaya Orihara.

He finally stops after the third round.

Yes, third.

"So Ska-Chan, how did your heater go bad anyway?~"

…...I never told him my heater when bad. That's when it hits me.

"...You! IZAYA!"

He chuckles.

"I had too~ It got you where I wanted you~ in my arms~"

I blush furiously.

He could've just asked!

He didn't have to tamper with my heater...

But that's okay. Ill get him back.

One day. I will get him back~

* * *

_Kurama: -whistles- _

_Izaya: -chuckles- my my~_

_Skaya: / Shan, you have no reason to be blushing! -tackles-_

_-dodges-_

_Psyche: ^/^ -mumbles to self- _

_Tsuki:...-shrinks in scraf-_

_Delic: Damn~ heheheh~ _

_R&R!_


	2. Not as innocent

_Heya guys! Thought I'd be nice and do a smut update._

_Izaya: Shan, you're being a tease. _

_Shizuo: That's agreed upon. For once in my life. Now come here flea._

_XD I know I'm teasing but I can't help it~ There is an actual plot! For the plot's sake I have to tease!_

_Kurama: there's a plot in this? o.o_

_Skaya: o.o_

…_...REALLY?! URG _

_Izaya: -laughs- _

_Roppi: -_- Idiots. The only time the authoress writes PWP is in smuts -_-_

_THANK YOU ROPPI. I'd hug you but you nearly shanked me._

_Psyche: That's because roppi-chan is mean :(_

_Tsuki: ^^;_

_Roppi: -trips Psyche-_

_Hey D:_

_Hibiya: While those commoners argue and what not, Shan here by does not own Durarara! Nor Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns her Ocs._

_-shoves Hibiya aside- Guys! I'm still looking for suggestions!_

_Hibiya: You Horrid Imbecile!_

_Oh hush pretty princess._

* * *

Stupid Flea messing with my car. The nerve he has! But none the less, he got it fixed too. It's in a much better shape!

I need to get back at him...but nothing too bad...

"Look! It's Iza-nii's girlfriend!"

…..Those two again! And they still think I'm his girlfriend!

"...Hi you two. How are you? And what are you doing out here in this cold?"

Surely their mother didn't agree to-

"Okaa-san let us play in the snow!"

….I stand corrected.

"Ah. Hey, where's your brother?"

"At your place. Hey, you should go there.~"

Why is the youngest one giving me a sneaky devilish smirk?

"Um...why is he there in the first place?"

" I dunno. He said he was going over his girlfriend's house."

He still tells them I'm his girlfriend?! What the heck!

"...I see. Well, alright then." I turn to my car and start to walk over to it.

"...Wait..." Kururi calls.

"Hm?"

"Here...It's hot chocolate." She hands me a warm cup of hot chocolate! I love hot chocolate!

"Thank you!"

Kururi, unlike Mairu, is so sweet and shy! I happily sip my hot chocolate and wave to the girls, then leave for my home.

"Good job Kururi~ She doesn't suspect a thing!~"

Kururi giggles.

By the time I'm home, I realize two things.

One, Izaya actually has a car.

Two, Said guy has been sliped something.

"Hi Ska-chan~ Come here for a minute~"

"Um...are you feeling okay Izaya?"

"I'm feeling just fine~"

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me flush against him, then kisses me fiercely on my lips.

I kiss him back, and he soon slides his tongue inside my mouth.

He's practically ravishing me.

He then backs me up against the wall and attacks my neck, leaving all kinds of hickeys on me. I soon find myself doing the same to him. He notices my actions and chuckles slightly.

"What are you chuckling for?"

"Seems my sister got you too, Ska-Chan~"

"Wha...? Mairu didn't hand me anything. Kururi gave me Hot Chocolate."

He chuckles again.

"Kururi also gave me my daily green tea. And here I am practically all over you. With that being said, let's move on to the main part~"

….Lesson learned- Kururi isn't as innocent as she seems.

But regardless, I agree with him.

He picks me up, and carries me over to the bed, then lays me down.

I pull him down on top, and kiss him again. My hands are in his hair, while his are sliding underneath my shirt. I gasps and shiver.

He whispers, seductively, in my ear.

"As much as I love to mark you and make you scream my name, I rather just take you right now~"

I moan and shiver at his words.

"This is what you say~ but I don't see you doing it~" Pun intended of course.

He growls playful, but sexually in my ear, then he take out his switchblade. He kisses me, seeing as I was nervous when he drew his blade, and then slowly cut open my shirt.

"Hey!"

"You said I wasn't doing it~ So I'm striping you quickly~"

…..Me and my mouth.

He continued to cut open my clothes, then when he was done he laid his switchblade on the bedside table, and threw my now cut clothes on the floor.

"It's not fair that you're still fully dress Izaya..."

He chuckles.

"I thought you'd never ask~"

I growl approvingly at him as he removes his clothes. Then I grab him and pull him back down, slamming my lips against his. I run my hands all over his chest, his arms...and even _there._ I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel him. Touch him...

I want him _in_ me, for crisis sake.

"My my~ Kururi must have gave you something strong, Ska-Chan.~ You're quite eager tonight~"

"Shut up and take me, Flea."

He chuckles.

"With pleasure Ska-Chan~"

And soon, he's inside me.

* * *

_-Is blushing furiously-_

_Izaya: -blushes furiously-_

_Skaya: -is hiding-_

_Delic: -whistles- Damn, Shan._

_Roppi:...I quit. -leaves-_

_Hibiya: I have no comment for a commoner who rights such...Vial things. -trots away on horse-_

_-_- -still blushing-_

_Kurama: A bit much love, don't you think?_

_No -.-_

_Kurama: -chuckles- R&R before she turns even more red~_

_Kurama! -blushes even more- _


End file.
